blackstarlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallout: Baltimore
Setting The game is set in a post-apocalyptic, retro-futurist world following the Great War mainly between the US and China . The Great war was a conventional and nuclear war that occurred on October 23, 2077 and lasted less than two hours despite causing immense damage and destruction. Before the Great War were the Resouce Wars , during which the United Nations disbanded, a plague rendered the United States paranoid, and Canada was annexed. The story now takes place around the turn of the 24th centuty. The United States have ceased to be united at all. What's left of the government has withdrawn to lick it's wounds and makes efforts to reorganize. Large cities are ruined husks of what they had once been. Even remote locations have felt the burn of radiation. Humans and animals exposed to too much radiation have mutated into ungodly creatures, some bearing little to no resemblance to what they'd once been. Very few things still alive have remained unchanged by the effects of the poison. Paper and coin money is a thing of the past; though occasionally traded for nostalgic purposes. The predominant trading currency is bottle caps. Around a week after the initial nuclear explosions, rain started to fall, however none of it was drinkable. The rain was black; tainted with soot, ash, radioactive elements produced by the nuclear explosions and various other contaminants produced by nuclear weapons. This rain marked the start of the terrible fallout that marked the true, permanent destruction caused by the Great War. The rain lasted four long days, killing thousands of species that had survived the initial destruction of the bombs, be they animal, plant or micro-organisms. Those few living things, human, animal or plant, that survived after the rain ended were left to live in the now barren Wastelands that had spread across the Earth, where nearly all pre-War plant life had died either in the initial explosions or from the intense radiation produced by the fallout. The main story revolves around Duke's Travelling Emporium , a haven in Southern Baltimore where merchants and survivors congregate to exchange necessary goods. Duke's hosts a number of specialty and general shops as well as a handful of rooms to rent, a couple social watering holes, a brothel and even a circus. The headquarters building is where Duke and the people closest to him live and do business. It was set up in a destroyed hotel building on a hill overlooking a good portion of the public venue. Raiders , unsavory and violent gang types, are currently employed by Duke in order to ransack the wasteland and bring in goods for his shops. They also provide round-the-clock security for his investment, concentrated mostly around the headquarters building. Nearby locations of note are the D.C. Ruins about 30 miles south along I-95 and Pittsburgh (The Pitt) , many days journey northwest along I-70. Plot The current them behind the story is the power struggle going on at Duke's. Duke himself is the head of the hamlet, however, since employing Raiders, he's left himself vulnerable to them and open to attack. Raiders generally operate in small gangs of two to five, quick to violence and ready to pillage anyone and anything in their path. Though they enjoy many comforts not available to them outside of Duke's, they tend to resent being couped up and the need to fall under certain rules. There is rumor of mutiny among the ranks. Some of the Raiders have started to plot against Duke, seeing him as old and weak, and intend to overthrow him to instate their own chaotic rule. While Duke's agenda is to create a safe haven for all wanderers, the Raiders would instead cater only to those they deemed worthy or useful, and of course, themselves. Though nothing has been done yet to upset the balance that Duke has created, the mood of the settlement is shifting from content to agitated. There isn't yet word of who is leading the rebellion or when and how it will go down. Characters Residents *Cody *Deja *Donovan Sinclair *Neha *Vincent Merchants/Wanderers *Caden Cross *Jamus *Logan Cass Raiders *Geist *Sphagia NPC's *Duke *The Doc *Molehill Factions *Brotherhood of Steel *Brotherhood Outcasts *The Enclave *New California Republic *Raiders *Slavers *Talon Company *More... Locations *Capital Wasteland - Travel is common between the D.C. Ruins and Duke's. Some survivors are still too afraid to live away from the city, yet make trips to Baltimore for specialized goods and services not available in the generally law abiding Capital Wasteland. D.C. business is integral in funding operations at Duke's. *Duke's Travelling Emporium **Brothel **Circus **Equipment Store **Fight Pit **General Store **Headquarters **Living Quarters **Main Bar **Radio Tower *The Pitt - Though many days travel away, The Pitt still has a strong influence on trading at Duke's. Duke's is one of a few way points used to escort slaves back and forth between The Pitt and Paradise Falls in D.C. (The slave trade is also common further northeast along I-95 in Philadelphia and New York.) MIscellaneous *Character Assistance *Flora and Fauna *Galaxy News Radio - Situated in the heart of D.C., this radio station can be heard for many miles after the recent upgrade of their radio tower. *Weapons and Tech